He Says She's Too Young!
by Sirie
Summary: Rated MA for a reason! It's the going away party for Sirius as he's about to be going away on a job for the ministry. Will something happen after the party that will change the future for our characters forever? SEQUEL ON IT'S WAY! Light angst in ending


Disclaimer: We own nothing! Not Harry Potter or any of the other characters involved in our little story!

A/N: Okay, this one shot was originally Sophie's idea. She and I developed it together. We hope you like it. This one doesn't have a very happy ending, but there will be a longer story sequel to it. It should be up soon after we finish this and get it up. Enjoy! And remember to always review! Nobody likes a lazy reader!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Hermione smiled at another Order member, she sighed irritably as soon as they passed her and gulped down the rest of the wine in her glass. She'd been at this going away party for Sirius for nearly two and a half hours. It would be different if she could just go home. The problem was… the party was at her home: Number 12 Grimauld Place. She wasn't really tired, per say. But more that she was bored with the trivial conversation that almost always came with them. Ginny and Harry had already gone upstairs for the night and about five others had headed home. But there was still about a dozen or so people left. Hermione quickly scanned the crowd and was surprised when she noticed that Sirius wasn't among them.

She strode to the window and looked outside. And her hunch had been right. Sirius Black was sitting outside on the front lawn, staring up at the crescent moon, a glass of what was surely firewhisky in his hand. She grabbed another glass of wine from a floating tray and downed it before setting the empty glass on a nearby table. Hermione left the sitting room quietly and smiled at another passerby as she turned right and headed straight out into the warming spring night air. Sirius saw her shadow and turned to smile at her. She sat down next to him, her legs folding so her chin rested on her jean clad knees.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked quietly as she turned her head to look at him.

He was so beautiful to her. The pale light of the moon outlined his profile perfectly. His silver eyes were shining in the dim light. His black hair looked even darker in the lack of light and it hung shaggily around his face. He turned, his exceptionally beautiful face smiling at her. Her heart jumped and the old crush from her fifth year came rearing its head around the corner of her heart.

"I just don't quite get the idea of this party." He told her. "I'm not going away forever. I'm going to come back after this job for the ministry is finished."  
"Of course you will!" She said swiftly, smiling. "We wouldn't forgive you if you didn't." She giggled as his laugh barked out of his handsome, well defined mouth. Those lips… Hermione found herself blushing. He looked wistfully up at the moon again.  
"I'm going to miss you all so much while I'm gone." He told her quietly. "And the moon. Sure it's the same moon wherever I go…but… this is the way I see the moon from here." He turned to smile sadly at Hermione. "And I don't really know how long I'm going to be gone…" He seemed so sad. Hermione tried to stop herself but her body and heart knew what she wanted and moved for her.

Her hand came up and cupped his cheek, bringing his face closer to hers. Their breaths mingled just before their lips touched. His breath smelled of the firewhisky and mint. When their lips touched, Hermione felt herself catch fire, a desire that she didn't know that burned this hot rushed through her veins. She leaned into him as his arm went around her waist and he pulled until she was in his lap.

The kiss was hot. Their tongues danced to a silent beat, their pulses rising in passion. She could taste the firewhisky on his tongue and he could taste the wine on hers. His scent was intoxicating; a strong mix of something uniquely him and an undertone of cologne that she recognized as a muggle brand, Cool Water. She felt him laying back and she went willingly with him until she was straddling his hips. His hands were rubbing up and down her sides. Her hands were tangled in his beautiful, silky hair. She felt his erection pressing against her center and broke the kiss reluctantly with a gasp. She looked down in his silver eyes that seemed almost on fire from their passion.

"After the guests leave tonight, meet me in my room…" She whispered against his lips kissing him quickly one more time before she stood shakily. Her body cried out in protest as she moved away from his warmth and she fled into the house a smile on her lips. She approached Molly once she was inside.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to head up to bed…" She told her sweetly. "I'm really tired…" Molly glanced at the clock and she gasped lightly.

"Dear child!" She said amazed. "I do believe it's time for this party to wind down anyways. It's so late!" Hermione was amused as she glanced at the clock and saw it was only eleven. "Have a good rest." Molly kissed her cheek and shooed her to bed.

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius listened to make sure that nobody had come back for something they had forgotten as he stood outside of Hermione's door. He heard nothing so he took a deep breath and knocked lightly on her door. There was a soft call for him to enter and he did just so, locking the door behind him and putting up a silencing charm. He turned and saw the candles that she had placed on various places in the room were giving off a soft, romantic glow. The covers on the bed were neat and surprisingly black silk. He looked for Hermione but didn't see her anywhere. Then the door to the bathroom opened and he turned, unable to do anything but stare in surprise.

Hermione was wearing the most erotic white lingerie that he'd seen… and he'd seen a lot. Maybe it was just that erotic on her. It was white, pristine, giving off the image of innocence. It hade white garters on her legs and white hose that stretched across her long legs. She wore white heels that were pointy on the heel. And her body was encased in a corset, also white. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, a few ringlets falling loose to frame her face and a few that barely touched her neck.

"You look…" Sirius tried, failing miserably and just staring speechless, his eyes roaming over her body. She walked forward with surprising ease in the heels and she started untying the sash that held his robe closed as soon as she reached him. She pushed it from his shoulders. He was wearing only black boxers that had a quite large tent in front.

Hermione rubbed her hands over his chest and he sighed, his hands going to her waist to steady both of them. His resolve was slowly washing away. First it was in her looks and then in her velvety touch. She leaned into him, pressing her body to his. He held back a strangled moan.   
"Hermione…" He started but she hushed him wish a finger to his lips. She leaned up and planted a kiss on his shoulder before biting at that same spot. His knees quaked.  
"Please tell me you're not a virgin…" His voice was unstable as he asked. She laughed, low and sultry.

"I'm not…" She confirmed in a quiet voice as she went just below his ear and bit there.

He grabbed her by the bum and lifted her so her legs had to either dangle or go around his waist. She chose the latter. He slammed her against the wall, attacking her lips. He grinded his hips into hers and sighed into the kiss. He could feel her wetness through his boxers. He moved then, carrying her to the bed without breaking the kiss. Then he did break the kiss and threw her down onto the bed. She looked up at him, panting. He looked feral and so primal. She spread her legs teasingly and he whimpered when he saw that she wore no knickers.   
"Don't expect me to be gentle, witch!" He said in a deep voice that made Hermione a little wetter.

"If I wanted gentle, I would have gone to Ron." She said, smirking up at him. He got down on the bed so he was straddling her and started pulling at the laces of the corset. He couldn't get it open. He growled and grabbed the main material and yanked, breaking the ties. Hermione moaned as his hands immediately went for her breasts. Sirius pulled her to the edge of the bed then and they both stood. Then he turned her and bent her over the bed, exposing her beautifully. He removed his weeping cock and stroked it a few times. If she thought he'd be slow, she had another thing coming.

He positioned himself at her entrance and grabbed her hips, shoving himself all the way inside until his hips met with her bum. She let out a strangled scream that was pure pleasure. He started pulling himself out and then quickly thrusting back inside her. He had given her no chance to adjust to his size and she loved the pain that she was getting from it. He pounded into her over and over until her back was arching, making it into a beautiful line for him. He moaned and leaned over her, still thrusting, and bit her shoulder, making her scream and her walls pulse around him with her release.

He held still, waiting for her to be done. Then he pulled out of her and threw her back on the bed. He picked up her hose clad legs and put them on his shoulder as he thrust back inside her. She moaned quietly and tightened her legs around him. He kept thrusting, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. She was moaning in earnest again a few seconds later and her heels were digging into his back, making him moan even louder. Hermione grabbed his hand and bit down on his wrist as she came again with surprising force. He rode it out this time, feeling his own approaching with speed. He thrusts became erratic and a bit shallower as he came and he slumped over on top of her.

They lay there for a long while, sweaty, until Sirius finally stood and picked her up. They spent the next half an hour washing up together, both so weak and tired from their activities. Soon, they crawled back into the disheveled bed and promptly fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione woke with the sun, as usual. She rolled over and that was when she remembered the night before. She stretched and smiled. She was so deliciously sore. She looked at the place where Sirius had fallen asleep next to her but found it empty. She got out of bed, wanting to see him before he left. She put her robe on and walked barefoot out of her room. She heard Harry and Ginny laughing in their bedroom and kept going. She went down to the kitchen and opened the door, seeing him leaning against the counter with a mug of hot tea. He smiled softly when he looked up at her.  
"Hermione…" He said quickly. "I was hoping I'd get to talk to you before I left." Hermione heard something in his voice that made her hesitate from touching him or smiling. He finished off his tea really quickly, grimacing at how hot it was, and then turned to her.

"Hurry up, Sirius! You don't want to be late!" Harry called from by the front door. Sirius smiled at Hermione.  
"Be right there!" He called. He walked forward and stood in front of her. "About last night…" He started, seeing her face was blank. "You don't know how much I appreciated you being with me. To an old man like me, it was a great gift." Hermione opened her mouth to protest the old part and he shook his head. It must have not looked like she was going to protest because of what he said next. "I understand, Hermione. I get it. You're too young for me. And I know last night meant nothing, so you don't have to worry." He said and patted her on the shoulder as he left the room.

She stood, shocked, with her mouth hanging open. She felt tears welling in her eyes. She had had a crush on him for a long time. Last night had been like a dream come true for her. She thought that they'd become…well, lovers at least. But instead of a lover, she got heartache as he shot down her feelings and didn't even realize he'd done it. With horror, she realized that maybe he knew exactly what he was doing and had known of her crush all along. She felt the tears spill down her cheeks as she sat down on the floor, her sobs silent.

"Goodbye my almost lover…" She whispered brokenly to the empty kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: now, please don't maim us yet! We will get the sequel started and up soon!

Happy Reading!

Merry Christmas!

_**Live with love,**_

_**Follow your heart,**_

_**Merry meet,**_

_**Merry part,**_

_**Blessed be!!!**_


End file.
